Black Butler School
by Little-Bocchan
Summary: A la Black Butler School des élèves aux personnalités différentes se côtoient pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. -Pas de ships en particulier.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'emo au thé matcha

"Il y a beaucoup d'idiots en ce monde, il faut s'habituer".

-Marie-Claire Blais ; L'Éxilé (1992)

* * *

Élève n1: Ciel Phantomhive

-Emo

-Vénère Billie Eilish et Satan.

-Duh

-Thé matcha.

-Dessine des pentagrammes en cours de maths.

-"Je ne suis pas en couple avec Alois"

-"Et je ne le suce pas non plus dans les toilettes pendant les pauses déjeuners."

-"Sieglinde arrête de m'envoyer tes petits papiers dégoûtants"

-"Sebastian est un connard au goûts musicaux déplorables et qui met des blousons en cuirs par 40C"

-"Les licornes sont des créatures répugnantes qui ne méritent que de servir d'offrande aux démons"

* * *

Je suis dans une classe d'imbéciles. Et comme ils sont pires que des animaux sauvages je me dois d'être plus mature qu'eux.

Surtout ne pas les regarder dans les yeux ça les excitent.

"CIELOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !"

Première idiote en vue.

"Lizzy tu m'étouffe. "

"Pardon Cielou-chou. Tiens c'est pour toi".

"Et c'est quoi?"

"C'est une peluche de licorne que j'ai fabriquée moi-même au crochet. Elle est trop kawaii tu trouve pas ?"

Répugnant.

"Lizzy qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans : Je suis en pleine période emo alors si tu veux me faire vraiment plaisir offre moi le dernier album de Billie Eilish ou le chef d'œuvre littéraire comment faire un pacte avec le diable pour les nuls".

Elle me colle la peluche sur la joue.

"Puchi aime les gros câlins"

Puchi va surtout finir en offrande à Satan ce soir.

Je lui prends la peluche sinon elle me laissera jamais tranquille.

* * *

Premier cours : Maths.

C'est chiant.

Je préfère dessiner des pentagrammes sur mon cahier.

Un petit papier atteri sur ma table:

"**Pour combien tu suces ?**"

Un autre papier :

"**T'as déjà baisé avec Alois** ?"

À tout les coups c'est Sieglinde Sullivan.

Je sors mon briquet et enflamme les papiers.

La meilleure réponse aux imbéciles c'est le silence.

Ça marche aussi avec les allemandes perverses de 11 ans.

Une gorgée de thé matcha. C'est mon calmant naturel.

Sans ça j'aurais déjà égorgé toutes les personnes de cette classe.

En particulier Alois. Ce mec est désespérant de connerie. Le genre de gars à crier des vines à pleins poumons à chaque cours et à passer plus de temps à faire les boutiques que ses devoirs.

Étonnamment toute la classe croit que nous vivons une torride romance.

Et je tiens à dire que cette rumeur est totalement fausse.

Nan mais regardez le : il n'inspire que de la pitié.

"Alois peux-tu me dire ce qu'est une homothétie ?" demande le prof.

Alois qui était occupé à jouer avec ses cheveux prend une tête d'ahuri et lui répond :

"Ah c'est pas les trucs gay ça?"

"Nan Alois rien à voir"

Comme quoi le cliché sur les blonds n'est pas totalement faux.

Un horrible son de rap s'élève soudain dans la salle :

_"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_J'fume un teuz et puis j'te baise_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Toi tu veux test mais j'claque ta fesse_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Tu m'dis qu'j'suis le best et tu te baisse"_

Ô sainte Billie fais moi oublier cette odieuse musique représentant le sombre déclin de l'humanité.

Bien sûr qui écoute cette merde bourrée à l'authotune ?

Sebastian Michaelis.

Qui est Sebastian Michaelis aux yeux des autres ? Le badboy super sexy et tombeur de la classe.

Et qui est Sebastian Michaelis à mes yeux ? Juste un con qui se la raconte trop et met des blousons en cuirs alors qu'il fait 40C dehors.

C'est aussi mon ennemi juré.

La sonnerie retentit.

Je crois qu'une nouvelle gorgée de thé matcha s'impose pour continuer cette journée avec un minimum de sérénité.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le blond en mini-short

"Mieux vaut être le dernier de sa classe que le premier imbécile venu"

-Robert Sabatier ; Le Livre de la déraison souriante.

* * *

Élève N2: Alois Trancy.

-La blonde de la classe.

-Pense qu'il est un génie alors qu'en fait il est totalement débile.

-Accro au shopping.

-Et au mini-shorts.

-Est littéralement un fils de pute.

-Rêve d'être Idol alors qu'il chante comme une casserole.

-Analphabète.

-Est amoureux de Ciel Phantomhive.

-Mais est bloqué à jamais dans la Nobodyzone.

* * *

Je suis un génie.

Mais un génie incompris.

Et si je suis le dernier de la classe c'est parce que les gens ne veulent pas reconnaîtrent l'étendu de mon talent.

D'après les tests sur Internet j'ai 232 de QI ce qui est largement supérieur à Albert Einstein qui n'en avait que 160 (merci Wikipedia).

Je pense que je pourrai largement concourir à la médaille Fields si je n'étais pas trop occupé à faire du lèche-vitrine avec Grell et Lizzy pour me soucier de mon 1 de moyenne en maths.

D'ailleurs cette moyenne est complètement injuste j'ai toujours était très bon en maths la preuve : Je sais que 2 et 2 ça fait 2.

Tout ça est encore une preuve que mon génie n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Mais à part les maths j'ai d'autres passe-temps comme le shopping. C'est très important pour moi.

Après tout être beau c'est essentiel dans la vie.

Seuls les gens beaux réussissent. Et ça je le tiens de ma mère qui travaille comme prostituée.

Et là vous allez me dire que c'est un métier pas très respectable. Mais vous savez quoi ? Notre immense villa au bord d'une piscine luxueuse croûle sous les bijoux en diamants que lui offre ses clients. Si ça c'est pas le symbole de la réussite.

Ma mère voudrai que je fasse aussi ce travail. Mais moi j'ai de plus grandes ambitions. Je veux devenir styliste de mode, ouvrir ma propre boutique à Paris et transformer tout les laiderons de la Terre en mannequins ou alors Idol de Jpop j'hésite encore.

Mon autre passe-temps se résume en deux mots : Ciel Phantomhive.

Il est tellement beau avec son cache-œil noir qui lui donne un air mystérieux tellement sexy et ses mèches bleues un peu décoiffés. J'ai vraiment trop envie de passer mes doigts dedans.

Malheureusement il est insensible à mon charme ravageur :

Hier encore j'ai tenté une approche qui a était sévèrement refoulée.

J'avais préparé mon short le plus court et m'étais dirigé vers lui en roulant des hanches avant de m'asseoir sur sa table dans une pose aguicheuse et de lui sortir de ma voix la plus séductrice:

"Salut beau gosse"

Mais il avait à peine levé le nez de son livre dont je n'arrivais pas à lire le titre car je suis totalement analphabète mais sur lequel il y avait une jolie étoile à cinq branches et le nombre 666 et m'avait simplement répondu :

"Va crever"

Cependant je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot :

Récemment j'ai appris par Lizzy que la famille de Ciel était anglaise et que donc il avait vécu toute son enfance en Angleterre avant de venir ici en France.

Je vais donc lui faire ma déclaration en anglais et l'impressioner avec mes compétences exceptionnelles dans cette langue.

Je vais donc le voir à la pause, me racle la gorge et prend mon accent le plus stylé :

"Hi baby, Do you want a cup of tea?"

Il me lance un regard exaspéré mais je continue quand même.

"Ciel I love you, Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Go fuck yourself dumbass".

"Ça veut dire oui ?"

Il me répond pas et range ses affaires avant de quitter la salle .

"On s'appelle hein ?"

Mais il est déjà parti.

Pas grave je vais lui écrire mon numéro de téléphone sur un papier que je vais lui faire parvenir grâce à Sieglinde.

En cours de français elle me fait signe qu'il l'a bien reçu.

Je tend le cou et le voit écrire sur le papier avant de me le renvoyer.

Il a barré mon numéro et écrit en dessous :

"_Just forget me. Oh and by the way your British accent is terrible._"

C'est sûr il est grave amoureux de moi.

**À** **SUIVRE**...


End file.
